In general, a power transmission apparatus including a plurality of components coupled to each other has various types of power transmission structures. Such a power transmission apparatus is used in various fields such as a built-up type toy which must be easily assembled and disassembled.
The built-up type toy refers to a toy which includes various shapes of components which are assembled or disassembled for fun by a user. The built-up type toy may be formed of various materials such as paper, wood, metal and plastic. According to the assembling method, the built-up type toy may be divided into a toy of which components are bonded through an adhesive and a toy of which components are fitted to each other or assembled through a magnet without an adhesive.
Among such built-up type toys, toys which are actually activated through power such as torque of a motor may improve a learning effect while a plurality of components interwork with each other through a power transmission apparatus.
The power transmission apparatus is assembled through a gear or belt such that plurality of components interwork with each other. However, since the assembling operation is a relatively delicate operation, it is not easy for young users to perform the assembling operation.
Thus, there is a demand for a power transmission apparatus which can be relatively easily assembled and stably transmit power, and a built-up type toy including the same.